


Surprise Messages

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Cock Rings, Incest Play, M/M, Rough Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first Pornday: Tumblr Edition: After a long and relatively harmless night's patrol, Dick is surprised to find a message from Tim. He goes to talk to Tim and finds out a lot more than he'd ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Messages

Dick yawned widely enough to make his jaw pop as he slowly walked from the monitors back to the showers. Finishing his report on the night's (mis)adventures had taken considerably longer than he'd expected. Damian had gone to bed at least two hours ago. He couldn't remember whether Tim had gone upstairs or back to his house. That Tim was there for a while was good enough. They'd finally started mending their fences after everything that happened while Bruce was gone. Things were still tense but not as bad as they had been for a while.

"I gotta have a movie night soon," Dick mumbled as he stripped the uniform off. "We all need it. Bad."

Another yawn made Dick's jaw pop and his neck ache but the showers were right there and the cool air felt so good on his skin. Dick smiled and shuffled into the showers. His favorite shower, the one in the far back right corner was waiting for him. He turned the water on with his eyes shut only opening them once he'd rinsed the worst of the sweat off in the warm water spraying down on him.

'Come upstairs soon.'

Someone, presumably Tim, had written the words on the shower wall with a white evidence pen. The words were slowly washing away under the water. Dick's heart stopped for a second and then started beating three times too fast. There had been other words under those, something indistinct that Dick couldn't make out even though he wrenched the shower head up and away so that no more water hit the wall.

"Want... something? You," Dick mumbled as he tried to trace the fading words and only managed to smudge them into illegibility. "Darn it!"

His shower was much faster than he'd intended after that. Even so, by the time he was done the words were all gone, washed down the drain. It was a clever way of leaving a message that no one else would see. Dick had to admit that, even though his exhaustion was completely gone now. After a night full of B-level villains (plus the Condiment King), he had more energy than normal. Tim's room was empty, surprisingly. The light was on in Dick's room and someone, presumably Tim, was making tiny whimpering noises when he listened at the door.

"Tim?" Dick asked, hurrying into the room because if Tim was whimpering it had to be something serious and he hadn't been there for his little brother for two hours. Why hadn't he said something...? "Tim?"

"Dick..." Tim groaned, pupils blown wide. His hips thrust up and he shuddered.

A vibrator was buried in Tim's ass, buzzing at low power but obviously hitting all the right spots. As Dick stared a flush swept over Tim's naked body. Somehow Dick's brain managed to realize that Tim had been here, waiting for him, for two hours. With a vibrator inside him. It wasn't until he saw the cock ring around Tim's penis that Dick realized that he might have been horny and wanting the entire time.

"Oh my god," Dick moaned.

"Come to bed, Dick," Tim panted, rocking his hips and stroking his cock so gently that he must barely feel it. "Please come to bed. I've been waiting for you. Please, need you so bad!"

"This, why this, Tim?" Dick asked even though he was stripping off his sweats as fast as possible so that he could stumble to the bed. "Why me?"

"It's always been you," Tim laughed, shaky and needy and smiling exactly the way he hadn't for so long, since before his parents died. "You just never saw it so... If I'm supposed to be your equal then I decided to take that... oh, God!"

Dick grinned and rubbed the end of the vibrator again. Tim bucked against the thing, a shudder sweeping over his whole body. As Dick kissed his way down the inside of Tim's thigh he turned the vibrator up, slowly increasing the power and speed of the thing's movements inside of Tim. It was a very good thing that their bedrooms were soundproofed because Tim's moans went from quiet little things to full-throated shouts that made Dick's cock shout at him to get at it.

"I like this way of letting me know," Dick said as he nuzzled Tim's balls, "but you might have given me a hint earlier, you know."

"No," Tim protested, grinning at Dick's surprised look. "You have to pay attention. I'm not giving you hints."

They grinned at each other, Dick moaning in spite of himself as he turned the vibrator to max and Tim clamped a hand around his cock to keep himself from coming. The grip was so tight that his knuckles went white from it.

"Don't hurt yourself," Dick said as he turned the vibrator down and then off.

"Like it if it hurts a little," Tim admitted with absolutely no shame. "I always have."

When Dick bit the tender spot where Tim's thigh joined his groin Tim shouted and shuddered as if it was the best thing ever. Dick gnawed on the spot, leaving a sizable hickie that Tim rubbed while moaning. Just to be sure that Tim wasn't lying, not that Dick thought he was, he bit and sucked four more hickies into Tim's inner thigh.

"Dick, Dick, please, oh fuck yes, please, want you Dick, please!" Tim begged, clutching his cock with one hand while tugging painfully on Dick's hair with the other. "God, just fuck me, will you?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Dick laughed. "Hard? Fast? Deep?"

"Yes, all that!" Tim said, licking his lips. He was the sexiest thing Dick had ever seen, giving Donna and Roy and Garth and Kory a run for their money. "Please!"

Normally Dick would have eased the vibrator out but Tim said he liked hard and fast so Dick grasped the base, shoving it into Tim and then pulling it out so fast that Tim screamed. He lifted his hips, stroking his cock and whimpering for Dick. The bedside table had plenty of condoms but Dick's fingers fumbled at putting it on. Tim snorted and took the thing away from him.

"Stop that," Tim said. He caught Dick's cock and sucked the tip into his mouth before smoothly rolling the condom down his length. "Now get in me, Dick. I want you."

"On your back," Dick said, pushing Tim back down. "I want to see you, Tim. This, I want to see you as I do this."

"Mmmgh," Tim grunted. He spread his legs wide, holding them up and away so that Dick could push straight in.

He was wet with lube and very stretched out by the vibrator. Dick moaned as he pushed in, biting his lip while watching Tim's face. His mouth dropped open and his eyes slid shut. Tim all but froze, only his rapidly fluttering chest showing that he was alive as Dick slowly filled Tim. It wasn't the hard and fast that Tim wanted but it was what Dick needed. He needed to feel this, to feel the first time they connected this way.

"Oh God," Dick gasped as he bottomed out.

"Yes!" Tim hissed, rocking his hips. "Dick!"

Tim's fingers clamped onto Dick's arms, tugging and pulling at him at the same time that his legs wrapped around Dick's hips. Dick groaned, giving into Tim's need for hard, fast and deep. He shoved Tim's legs back towards his chest, leaning on them to pin Tim down. That seemed to be exactly the right thing to do because Tim shouted and nodded urgently. His hands didn't let go of Dick's arms, still tugging at him to fuck him hard and fast.

"You feel so good, Timmy," Dick panted as he began to pound into Tim's ass. "So hot, so wet, so ready for me. I can't believe you did this! So perfect, Tim, so very perfect."

The praise made Tim shudder and shake his head as if to say no but Dick moved his feet to get better leverage. That let him pound into Tim harder still, stopping whatever Tim had been about to say before he said it. His shouts turned into breathless little moans from the weight of Dick pressing his legs into his chest. Tim's cock slapped against his stomach with each plunge, adding to the wonderful noises he was making for Dick.

It was all for Dick, every bit of this. The planning, the forethought, the vibrator, Tim's cock ring keeping him from coming until Dick was ready for him to. Dick shuddered and squeezed Tim's things, knowing perfectly well that Tim would have bruises there from Dick's hands.

"Beautiful," Dick insisted. "You're beautiful, Tim. So beautiful. So smart. So perfect, good at everything you try to do. Always impressed by you. My beautiful little brother spread out underneath me, taking this, wanting me. God, you have no idea what you do to me, Timmy! I can't, you're just, just so _right_!"

Tears leaked out the corners of Tim's eyes. He stared up at Dick, caressing Dick's cheeks with fingers that shook not just from the sex but also from the emotions flitting across his face. Dick had no idea how he could have missed this before. The love, the need, the desire were all right there, on Tim's face for him to see. There was no way that he could hold off for much longer, not with Tim underneath him, mouthing 'I love you' at Dick before letting out a choked scream as he came despite the cock ring.

"Tim!" Dick shouted, the clenching pushing him over the edge after two more thrusts that lost their power and went ragged and uncontrolled.

He released Tim's legs and collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap that Tim didn't seem to mind at all. Tim just wrapped his left leg around Dick's back and held Dick close. It felt like forever before Tim tentatively pushed at Dick's shoulder to get him to move. The sweat was cooling on his back so it must have been at least a little while.

"If you fall asleep on me I'm throwing out all your cereal," Tim commented. He sounded amused instead of angry.

"You wouldn't do that," Dick said, smiling against Tim's neck and hugging him instead of letting go. He slipped out as he did it, prompting Tim to hiss and shudder, but that was okay because Tim hugged him back. "I need the energy in the cereal to make love to you tomorrow morning. And in the afternoon. And before patrol. Maybe on top of that warehouse on 56th with the water tower. Some really good shadows under there."

Tim started snickering. When he pushed this time it was in earnest so Dick rolled with it and let Tim get up. Taking care of the condom only took a moment, during which Tim went to the bathroom and came back with a warm, wet towel that made short work of the mess on Dick's stomach. Dick pulled him back into bed for more hugs and snuggling. Despite everything, Tim was stiff as he lay in Dick's arms.

"Meant all that," Dick whispered to him. He smiled sadly at the way Tim jerked in surprise. "I really meant it, Tim. You are beautiful and brilliant and perfect and so impressive."

"And sexy?" Tim asked as if he didn't believe a word of it.

"Very sexy," Dick replied instantly. "I might have to take you while we sleep because you're not getting out of bed anytime soon."

He'd expected a laugh at that suggestion but Tim gasped and moaned, his fingers spasming on Dick's hip. Dick pulled back a little to grin at the needy expression on Tim's face. Shifting them around so that they were spooning made Tim moan and tremble in Dick's arms.

"My kinky little brother," Dick said happily. He deliberately rested his hand on Tim's groin and grinned at the way Tim's cock stiffened.

"You're going to keep calling my 'brother' even though we're having sex?" Tim asked. He sounded amused.

"Hey, you're not the only one with kinks, you know," Dick said and then laughed as Tim snickered. "We'll just have to find out how many are compatible kinds, you know?"

"Lots, I'm sure," Tim said. "And um, I'd like it if you did wake me up with sex. Just for the record."

"I'll remember that," Dick promised. "Get some sleep. There's a lot more sex to have tomorrow, little brother."

The End


End file.
